star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Radon
Neil Radon, or Neil Cavuto (His Real Name) was born sometime in 18-BBY on Kuat. In his early life he aspired to become a great business man. His dream started to come true when Tyber Zann sent him an invitation to join the Zann Consortium, he offered a great job and a high sitting rank in his criminal network. Neil, gladly accepted the invitation, but, it was only the beginning of his career. He then after working his way up, almost to the top, left, to find "Better opportunities" as he told Zann, but, there was more than met the eye when it came to what Neil was talking about. He had actually found an exploit in the government on Kuat, one that could possibly make him "quite rich" as he later said to private investors. Then in 23-ABY he started a new company of his own, called the FOX Confederacy. Shortly after the founding of it, he met a man by the name of Jonathan Hoenig. Hoenig was a brilliant mind about "Raking in the dough", Neil learned that Hoenig's identity was going to be a problem. He found out that Hoenig had also been a well known cyber criminal, knowing this, he told Hoenig that the only way he would hire him, would be if he could find a way to change his name and identity. Hoenig, knowing this would be an incredible business opportunity, did his best, and within about a month, he was wiped from databases, and he changed his name to "The Capitalist". by time 30-ABY the company had more worth in stocks, than any other company in the galaxy. Neil may be a criminal, but he doesn't let that stop him from being one of the most well-liked business men, in the galaxy. Though Neil got himself rich by his own decisions, and made himself become wealthy, he wasn't able to see everything that was coming. He was accustomed to trading with the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, though most of their trades were fair, this one in particular, was not. Neil thought it was just an ordinary trade, but he was mistaken, it was a well-planned trick by Jabba, that caused Neil to lose a great amount of credits, and investors. It showed how easily something like that could happen to the FOX Confederacy, but also showed what [[FOX Confederacy|'FOX']] could do in return. Shortly afterward Neil hired a man that went by the name of "Sean the Accuser". The reason he hired him was to imprison Jabba, if possible, for life. Sean tried his very best to accuse Jabba, but, it wasn't enough. Sean reported to the FOX Confederacy that the court system on Nal Hutta was rigged, but he still tried. After a long, hard trail, Jabba was not convicted, but, Neil had other plans. He was bound determined to get him arrested. Neil then told Jabba that it was rigged, and how he would set up his own court trail, over Kuat. But Jabba refused saying that he didn't have the time. Neil, being very angered by this set up a board meeting over Kuat on his flagship. Sean pointed out that if they could find a way to trick Jabba into getting on board their ship they could force him into court. They sent people posing as owners of various fake corporations, but none of them fooled Jabba. At last the final decision had to be made, they could either kill Jabba or capture him and then take him to court. They chose to 'try' capturing him, but after many failed attempts, the FOX Confederacy voted to put out a notion, that they wanted Jabba dead or alive. They were surprised to find the bounty hunter Boba Fett step into the room that they were in. He told them that he had brought Jabba back 'alive' and wanted extra pay for doing so. They settled on paying him 7.3 billion credits for the task he had successfully completed. Afterward, though, Jabba was now in the hands of the aggressor. Neil had lost billions of credits to Jabba's sneaky trick and he wasn't going to leave Jabba restless about it. Later on, one day he came to Jabba's cell, and said, "Hello 'Jabba! it was a pleasant surprise to find that somebody had brought you back alive, I didn't really want you to die, you know? I'm actually glad that you're still here, in fact, I'm so glad that I'm actually thinking about letting you go, oh wait, oops, I lied, just like 'you' did to me... I'm actually thinking about making you do something for me... I need you to, bow before me... yes, that's right '''Jabba, Neil, before me!''"Category:Character Category:Leader